The present invention relates to the surgical illumination and sterilization arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with coverings for lighthead handles and controls in an operating room setting and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is not limited to the aforementioned application and can be used whenever there is a need to provide an interface device between a sterile field and non-sterilized apparatus or surface.
In modern operating rooms, large overhead lightheads are used to illuminate the surgical site. The surgeon or nurse typically use manual means to position the overhead lamp, aim it at the region of interest of a patient, adjust the spot pattern of the lamp, and adjust the intensity of the lamp. To avoid unnecessary confusion and to save time, the surgeon will often manipulate the surgical lamp on his/her own. However, this requires the surfaces touched by the surgeon to be sterile in order to preserve good sterile technique.
One method of preserving good sterile technique is to sterilize portions of the lighthead with which the surgeon will interface. These portions typically include a central downwardly extending handle which the surgeon grips to move the lighthead into position, and which the surgeon can twist to adjust the beam pattern. The lighthead handles are typically removable from the surgical lighthead housing so that they can be sterilized between surgical procedures. However, sterilizing lighthead handles is time consuming and expensive.
Another method of providing a sterile interface for the surgeon is to cover portions of the lighthead handles with which the surgeon will interface with physical barriers, such as sterile plastic or rubber covers. Such covers are disposed after a single use to minimize the risk of contamination. A problem with this method is that covers capable of encasing all of the lighthead control interface components are not available, requiring a non-sterile support person to assist the surgeon. For instance, a cover might encase the handle allowing the surgeon to manipulate lighthead position and beam pattern control using the handle him/herself. However, assistance of non-sterile personnel is necessary when the light intensity is to be changed or when other controls provided on or near the lighthead are to be adjusted.
One novel approach in the surgical lighting arts proposes one or more lighting control input means such as switches on the bezel area of a surgical lighthead adjacent the handle area. This enables the surgeon to loosely grasp the lighthead handle and comfortably actuate the control buttons using the natural motion of the upwardly extended thumb. Such system is taught in co-pending provisional application serial No. 10/374,432 entitled Ergonomic Controls for a Surgical Lighting System, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. Although this novel solution provides a surgeon with access to lighthead control buttons, the bezel area is part of the lighthead and is therefore not sterilized with the removable handle. Simply, the controls are not in the sterile field.
Therefore, there is a need for an interface for use with surgical lightheads of the type having control input means outside of the sterile field, particularly on the bezel area adjacent the lighthead handle.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus that overcomes the above referenced problems and others. In its preferred form, the interface is a sterile disposable cover with a lower end selectively attachable to a surgical lighthead handle and with an upper end covering the lighting control switches.
The subject invention provides an interface between a sterile surgical field and control inputs on a surgical lighthead outside of the sterile field. A disposable sterile cover is provided for attachment onto the handle portion of a surgical lighthead. The cover includes a lower grippable portion with connecting means adapted to selectively attach to corresponding connecting means provided on the surgical lighthead handle. The disposable sterile cover further includes an intermediate cone-shaped portion which tapers toward an enlarged cylindrical upper window area. The lower grippable portion and intermediate cone-shaped portion are shaped in accordance with the size and shape of a standard surgical lighthead handle. A cylindrical upper window area is flexible to enable actuation of the control inputs behind the window area and includes at least one transparent area to enable viewing of control inputs on the lighthead bezel area.
A primary object of the invention is the provision of an interface between a sterile surgical field and non-sterile portions of a surgical lighthead including non-sterile lighthead control inputs.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of an interface in the form of a disposable sterile cover selectively connectable to the handle of a standard surgical lighthead. The cover is semi-rigid so that it can be snapped into place on the lighthead handle quickly and easily. An upper portion of the sterile cover is flexible to enable operation of lighthead control inputs through the cover. In one embodiment, the cover is of a unitary construction. Alternatively, the cover is formed of two or materials forming a thin somewhat stiff lower portion attached with a thin flexible upper portion.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a disposable sterile cover for surgical lamps including a clear lens portion to enable the cover to be used in connection with lighthead handles provided with integrated video cameras. The clear lens portion of the cover provides the optics of the integrated camera with a clear and unobstructed view path to the surgical site.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.